


夜晚没有街灯

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex, Underage Sex, whore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Relationships: Tom Hardy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	夜晚没有街灯

*

他们管他叫Tommy。很少人干这一行会用真名，或和真名近似的名字。如果你说是怕被熟人认出，被公司处分，被学校开除，被人骚扰，都是可以理解的。这是职业人士的通病，性工作者不成文的规矩。

你走进巷子深处，看到一扇很窄的铁门；你走进公租房的地下安全屋，看到紧挨的木板门。后面是另一个天堂，另一个地狱。大部分人会把这当作毕生饭碗，他们会从十八岁干到五十二岁，把身子交给年轻的白领或是粗犷的维修工。

这就像，你进了一个本可以逃脱的圈套，说服自己必须被捕杀。

他们管他叫Tommy。他从不呆在黑乎乎的地下，也不躲在毫无生气的巷道。他从中产阶级才能支付学费的私立高中逃跑，给父母留下一封字迹扭曲的道别信。他说，我会回来的。你以为在看电影，这是所有文艺片的标准开头。

他给自己纹了纹身，一整条手臂。他也给自己买了二手马丁靴和皮裤，包括一件从衣架上扯下来的无袖外套。学校教给他的知识仅限于以后如何成为一名律师，一名会计，而没有告诉他卖淫有什么特殊技巧。他是不是需要找一根贴满告示的电线杆，是不是要准备好两包香烟，是不是要在人流涌动时出门。

皮肤之下的有些天赋是本能，他从不在乎学校里的狗屁原则，所以也不会为了卖身神伤。

他们总是说起Tommy。他会朝你露出甜蜜但不露骨的微笑，会抬手对过路人打招呼，新生的纹身在他的肌肉上浮动；他会把细长的女烟叼在嘴里，会肆意而大声说晚上好，会用手触摸西裤底下的性器，然后带人穿过整个酒吧来到后门。那里向来有他一席之地。

他们总是说起Tommy，但并不知道他为什么而来。他是否因为性取向被扫地出门，是否因为校园斗殴被高中除名，是否因为一时冲动选择被上流唾弃的道路。无法用任何东西来类比他，像是无端的谜语。

同样没有人知晓他是在什么时候溜进这条繁华街道的夜晚。有人第一次看见他，他正和开宾利的精英搭话，拿烟的手扶在后视镜上，有一股淡雾笼罩他的手指；接着他抬起脚，上半身载进车斗，等他重新从车窗里探出头，饱满的下嘴唇比刚才湿润。也有人第一次看见他在药店旁边的巷子入口，坐在厚重的马丁靴上，脸埋进某个男人的裤裆，对方离开后他从衣领开口里掏出几张发皱的票子。

或许没有人第二次看见过他。仿佛临近清晨的一场浅梦。

*

然而他的朋友——他有几个不那么熟络的朋友，偶尔跟人提起他并不在意滥交会带来什么后果。相比起肉体的随性，精神的随性更令人担忧。他只是试图在前半生的水池里激起一圈波澜，但没有将整池水都染黑的意图。有些人是精神上的妓女，有些人是精神和肉体上双重的妓女，也有些人只交出自己的肉体。Tommy属于最后一类人。不是说他在接客后跟对方念一段莎翁戏剧，但尝过他身体滋味的嫖客，会明白这个刚成年不久的男孩与众不同。

这种决断式的观点或许因为他对生计从不在乎。他不会攒下嫖资，等待某一天金盆洗手；他不会为房租忧虑，担心断水停电。他也并不挑剔，如果对方太老，太矮，太胖，太瘦，阴茎太短，太黑，太丑，他只是说：哦，好吧。你以为他初来乍到不想显得清高，但后来你发现他一向如此。所以他赚得更多，也更无所谓，月底时多出来的钱分给街边的流浪汉。

普遍流传的一种说法是，他喜欢在酒吧里给下班的白领口交，就在那一排卡座上。Tommy和那里的酒保很熟，熟到似乎每个钱包紧巴巴的人都操过他的屁股，用精液把他灌得满满。每个人也捅过他的嘴巴，用手指硬搓他天赋异禀的下嘴唇，摸起来像软糖，而它正裹着各式各样的阴茎。所以当他放下手里的酒，在一片眩晕灯光中跪下，分开对方的两腿，从容不迫地吸一口烟，接着吞下整根性器。Tommy很擅长深喉，比任何经验丰富的娼妓都要熟练，他天生就该做个妓女，被富人的金钱捧上天堂。

那些被他嘴巴服务过的白领，会通知自己的同事，一样缺乏性生活，和妻子关系不和的男人，不一定在同一个位置落座，但总有Tommy来安慰他们的老二。有些人感到不安，困惑，羞愧，懊悔，而Tommy一言不发。他只含住毫无悔意的阴茎。大约是他的舌头足够灵活，舔过底下的睾丸，把自己埋进各种男人的气息中。对方揪紧他的头发，向他嘴里顶胯，阴茎会受到最好的照顾，最终射在温暖的归宿。

当Tommy一屁股摔在卡座上，抻直弯曲过久的两腿，抽出烟盒里的最后一根，等待五分钟后酒保端上的免费酒水，他会开始数今晚的收获。他把塞在身上各个部位的钱抓出来，排在吧台上，又叠起来放进口袋。然后跟酒保说话。

就只是谈谈，谈他无趣的妓女生活。

比如在卫生间里操他的公司主管不小心射在他裤子上，害他洗了半天；被一个喝醉的富豪保镖压在洗手台上，他叫得正欢时进来了好几个年轻小孩；有的人阴茎太细，他得捏着嗓子呻吟，装作被捅了个爽；有的人喜欢让他穿女装，往腿上套破破烂烂的网袜，给对方足交，喷出的精液粘在他脚底；他也和人在阳台上做爱，通常是和老婆分居的寂寞职工，他们躲在晾晒的衣服后面，Tommy夹紧他几乎硬不起来的鸡巴，把手向后拢住自己的屁股。

诸如此类。

于是酒保问他，只是顺便问问，“你有爽到吗？”

他大笑起来，然后耸耸肩，接过他的酒，“有时候。”

他不追求金钱，不追求名利，也不在乎别人怎么看他。那种特殊的疼痛，落在皮肤上的感觉，和心脏相连的触动，他为此沉迷不已。

“你这是典型的猎奇心态。”

“别这样，你这在一杆子打死SM爱好者。”

事实上他对SM没有一丁点儿兴趣。他恶毒地把这形容成形式繁琐、折磨心智、无病呻吟的性爱亵渎行为。

他说，为什么被打还有这么多规矩？

酒保也耸了耸肩，帮他加酒，“我也想知道。”

*

他只是喜欢在性爱中，指甲划过皮肤，掐进他的肩膀，头发被拽在手里，后背在粗糙地毯上摩擦，胸膛紧磕在餐桌上。细小的痛感最容易激起性欲——对他来说。而不是皮鞭抽得满身伤痕，留下蜡烫的红肿，还有永远被束缚的阴茎。

Tommy和一个单身大学教授做爱，他很荣幸被请进中产阶级的两层小楼，虽然他曾经拥有，或许未来也拥有，但当下这一切都不属于他。他是来做一个不需要过多反应的接收器。

当他仰躺在沙发上，对方抬起他的两腿，问他能不能接受控制高潮。他理所应当地回绝。于是他被翻了个面，趴在上边，右脸紧紧压在印有花纹的靠枕上，深吸一口气有香水的味道。

“我很好奇，为什么？”

Tommy向后撅起臀，圆润又年轻的肉体亲自送到中年人眼前。他几乎是个受过良好训练的合格妓女，知道如何又快又好地吃到鸡巴。年长的人把阴茎插进他已经润滑过的肠道，睾丸贴着他屁股，然后他赢得奖励的一巴掌。Tommy收缩腹部把那根勉强算不错的阴茎往里吸，期望龟头能顶到最里面，让他的性器不需要抚摸就能射出。

他没有回答这个问题。

男孩变着花样用屁股讨好对方，他刚要把阴茎抽出去又被热情主动地吸回来，他用湿润温情的后穴包裹阴茎，把它弄得湿淋淋，全是溢出的阳精，分泌的肠液，还有一些无味润滑剂。

“这是我第一次招妓。”教授在他背后说，按着Tommy光滑潮湿的背部，在上面留下指痕。握着他的腰部，把他臀部的肉推上去，“虽然我不知道能不能这样说，你还是个可以当我学生的男孩。但我和我的妻子离异，我很久没有做爱。”

Tommy迷迷糊糊地听，努力把呻吟做到最完美，引导这单纯又没心计的中年人揉自己的奶头，让他常年握笔的手操他的乳首，粗犷的摸索叫他打了个激灵，肠道猛然攥紧男人的老二。

“我觉得你很可惜。”

男孩听了半句就笑出声，男人在他体内感受到震动，“你们一个个都很奇怪，既然想要操我就不要觉得愧疚。你又不是白干我，你还得付我钱。”

实际上就是这么个道理，我们也许靠脑子，靠双手，在办公室，在法院，在银行，在学校，拿一份薪水。那些在街上游荡，寻找晚上服务的目标，由此得一份工资，和我们没什么两样。

他拱起腰，自己用手握住阴茎，“你们总认为自己比娼妓高贵。”

而我们靠肉体赚钱，我们不盗窃，不抢劫，不猥亵学生，不受贿赂，也不做伪证。

那位教授停顿了一下，最后把性器拔出来，射在年轻男孩红通通的屁股上。液体顺着股沟又把会阴弄湿，上边水光发亮的。

Tommy把脸压进靠枕里，声音含糊，“你用的什么香水，挺好闻的。”

*

我们说过，他可以跟任何人上床，这是妓女的职业操守。他穿着满身亮片的衣服坐进敞篷跑车，他从出租屋里出来便直奔汽车旅馆，有人给他送一支镶金边的玫瑰，有人只给他磨损的纸币。

Tommy很敬业地留长头发，好像知道每个顾客都喜欢揪着他头发。他靠在路灯下抽烟，对路过的女高中生笑，她们瞧着他略微发蓝的眼睛看，脸颊发红，叽叽喳喳地绕过他溜走。

顾客同样对他的双眼情有独钟。

不是说有这样一双眼睛十分独特，只是你很少有机会在妓女脸上看到这样的眼睛。

他给人口交时喜欢盯着对方的脸，看他们露出快感上涌时窘迫的表情，那些不受控制的面部肌肉扭曲。在黑暗中看不清他眼睛的颜色，只有灯光投射时产生的两个光点，在胯下晃动。他用口腔润湿眼前陌生的阴茎，职业又努力地往里吞，手指熟稔地揉搓下方的囊袋。

人们结束后尴尬地把老二抽出他的嘴，Tommy依然毫不在意地抹干净嘴唇，把钱接过来，笑眯眯地调侃，欢迎下次光临。然后看着对方落荒而逃——转过街角进入地铁站，解锁自己的豪车，躲进某家灯火辉煌的商城，回到如同过客的酒店。

大家喜欢他的眼睛，却很少问起他眼睛究竟是什么颜色。Tommy也说不上来。当有人犹豫再三后开口，说他的眼睛看起来是蓝绿色的，这很常见，却也不常见。

年轻男孩不过是敷衍地点点头，点着手里的钱，偶尔抬眼看你一下，“是啊是啊，也有人说还带点黄色。”

就像这样，青春期的男孩总是漫不经心，总是奇思妙想，总是自以为是，也总是艳丽绽放。


End file.
